


"Fever"- Garrison Trio (Hunk, Pidge, Lance) (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Garrison trio, Gen, Homesickness, Sickfic, Tissue Warning, poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: For square #20 of the birthday whump bingo challenge!mc-awesome on tumblr asked: "Maybe fever with the garrison trio?? I love your writing!!! You do a great job of making Great Stories in short easily readable snippets”





	"Fever"- Garrison Trio (Hunk, Pidge, Lance) (Voltron)

It wasn’t a huge surprise that Pidge was the first to get sick. Not counting Shiro, she was the paladin who slept the least, often staying up until all hours working on a project unless she was dragged away or locked out of the lab. The fact that she refused to initially admit she didn’t feel well didn’t help matters.

Hunk tried to be discreet in sliding cups of tea or mugs of soup onto her desk, knowing that a lot of the time when she was in deep with a project she would just eat or drink whatever was set down next to her. It worked for a day or so, but when it got to the point where she was falling asleep at her station, he decided discreet was no longer working. It was a testament to how lousy she must have felt when she didn’t even put up a token protest as Hunk picked her up, just leaning against his chest as he carried her to the infirmary for a quick check. Coran assured them that it was a simple virus. Alteans were naturally immune to the illness, so he and Allura were safe. Keith and Shiro were off on a mission, so they’d probably miss it entirely, but Hunk and Lance were still susceptible.

Hunk decided that since he’d already been exposed, he’d be the one to keep an eye on Pidge, getting her set up in one of the more out-of-the-way lounges so she’d be comfortable, and kept her company, plying her with more soup and tissues. Her temperature climbed to a low grade fever, but it was already dropping back to normal range when Hunk realized he was getting sick. He dutifully quarantined himself in the lounge with Pidge, and when he suggested Lance stay away, Lance laughed at him.

“Am I so forgettable you don’t remember I’ve been hanging around with you while you made all that soup for Pidge? If you caught it, then I’m definitely next. Might as well relax, incredible Hunk. Let me take care of you guys, I’ve got lots of practice from helping with my sibs and cousins. Don’t worry about it.”

Lance was true to his word, following Hunk’s recipes to keep the soup and tea coming at regular intervals. When Pidge relapsed, her fever spiking, Lance stayed with her to keep switching out the cool compresses to bring her fever down. When Hunk couldn’t keep anything down except tea, Lance smiled and brought him as many mugs as he wanted. Hunk had lost track after a day and a half, but it seemed like Lance was always there. He asked at one point when Lance was sleeping, and Lance waved him off, telling him not to worry about it, he was fine. 

He’d kept smiling, joking, kept bringing Pidge and Hunk whatever they needed. He changed out sheets and pillows with good humor, brought Pidge Altean puzzles to keep her occupied when she was starting to feel better but was still too run down to get up. He’d uploaded the Altean cookbook he’d found in the archives to keep Hunk busy. Whether it was intentional or not, he’d found ways to keep Hunk and Pidge from going completely stir crazy, but so subtly they didn’t realize they were being handled. It took longer than it should have for Hunk to realize that Lance was getting sick, too. 

On the third day after he’d fallen ill, Hunk woke up and actually felt pretty good. He was still achy and kind of drained, but he thought he could maybe get up from where he’d been camped out on the lounge couch and venture out to the greater Castle. Maybe hit up the kitchen himself instead of making Lance do it.

Speaking of Lance-

Hunk pushed himself up from the couch and looked around, but Lance was nowhere to be found. Pidge was still asleep further over, curled up on one of the giant stuffed chairs with a blanket tucked around her, but no Lance. Maybe he’d just stepped out for a moment?

Hunk stood up and stretched, and oh, that was so good, stretching was  _ amazing _ . He wanted to go find Lance, but other things came first.

Hunk showered and changed into clean clothes, the first non-pajama clothing he’d worn in days, and that did a lot to improve his mood. He wandered to the kitchen, but no Lance. He wasn’t in the laundry room or the regular lounge, or the dining room. He checked in the control room, but neither Allura nor Coran had seen him.

“Have you checked his room yet?”

Hunk facepalmed. “No, I didn’t check his room. I’ll check there now. Thanks Allura!”

“You’re quite welcome; I’m glad to see you’re up and feeling better.”

Hunk whistled on his way to Lance’s room, already planning the first thing he was going to try from the Altean cookbook. He knocked on Lance’s door, but got no response. He knocked again.

“Hey, Lance! You in there?”

There was a noise from inside, but no specific response, and after a moment Hunk started to worry.

“Lance, buddy, I’m coming in, if you don’t want me to, you better say something.”

Hunk counted to ten, and when he didn’t hear anything else he entered the code on the security pad, and the door slid open.

The lights were dimmed down almost to nighttime levels, and once Hunk’s eyes had adjusted, he could make out a lump on the bed that had to be Lance. He turned the lights up just enough he wouldn’t trip on anything, and made his way to the bed.

Lance was curled up, shivering violently, but seemingly asleep. Hunk realized Lance was wearing the same clothes he’d last seen him in, and a sense of foreboding settled over him. He reached a hand out to Lance’s forehead, and he could feel the heat radiating off of him before he even made contact.

“Aww, quiznack.” Hunk gripped Lance’s shoulder and shook it gently. “Lance, buddy, hey, can you wake up a minute?”

Lance startled awake with a snuffle, and looked up blearily at Hunk; after a second he smiled tiredly, and started to push himself up from the bed. “Heya Hunk. You ok? Did you need something? Sorry I wandered off, I just needed to lay down for a few minutes.”

Hunk was already shaking his head. “Nuh-uh. I’m good. You, however, are a mess. Why didn’t you say you were starting to get sick?”

Lance looked at him, eyes squinting like he was having trouble focusing. “What?”

“C’mon.” Hunk started to pull Lance to his feet, concerned at the quiet noises of discomfort Lance was making. “Your turn for a trip to medbay.”

“Nah, I’m- I’m fine, Hunk, really-” Lance managed to get upright, but immediately started to slither to the floor as his legs gave out. Hunk barely caught him before he whacked his head on a side table.

“You are very not fine, my dude. Hold on a tick.” Hunk helped Lance lean back against the side of the bed, then went to the comm unit by the door.

“Hey, Coran or Allura, can one of you meet me at Lance’s room? I need to get him to the infirmary, but I don’t think I’m up to carrying him yet.”

“Hunk, what seems to be the trouble?”

“I think he’s mostly ok, Coran, but he’s come down with what Pidge and I had, and it’s hitting him hard. His fever seems pretty high.”

“Never fear, I’d be happy to assist. I’ll be there faster than you can say squeedleespooch.” 

Hunk went back to where he’d left Lance to find his friend had listed sideways and was now curled up on the floor, still shivering, and looking abjectly miserable. Hunk sat down next to him and lifted him, wrapping an arm around Lance’s shoulders so Lance was leaned up against his side instead of on the unforgiving floor.

“How’re you feeling?”

Lance whimpered, turning his head in to press it against the front of Hunk’s shirt, and Hunk was getting concerned at the amount of heat coming off of him. Lance shuddered a few times, and it took Hunk feeling his shirt get wet to realize Lance was silently crying.

“Oh...oh no. Lance, hey, what’s wrong? Can you tell me?”

Lance’s breath hitched, and he curled in tighter on himself. Hunk rubbed at his back, trying to be comforting as he knew how. Lance sobbed once before he gained control of himself again and was able to get words out.

“I want my mom.”

Hunk’s heart squeezed. He knew Lance was homesick- they all were- but he also knew how hard the distance had been hitting Lance, and the idea of being so far from home, and feeling so awful- yeah. He totally got it. 

Hunk blinked tears from his eyes and pulled Lance closer, squeezing him gently.

“I know, buddy. I know.”

When Coran arrived, Lance had fallen asleep again, and both his and Hunk’s faces were tear-streaked. Coran looked them over, face going soft, and voice gentle.

“Are you two alright?”

Hunk nodded, and when he smiled it was only a little watery.

“Yeah, we will be.”


End file.
